


Hey There Sansa

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Incest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Ghost is sad, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Sexting, Vanilla, i'm sorry god, songfic?, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon sucks at sexting.





	Hey There Sansa

Sansa: I miss u. 1000 miles sucks.

Jon: I know it sucks. Does Ghost miss me?

Sansa: Yeah, he does. He’s always sad. He has 2 sleep with your jeans or else he’ll cry.

Jon: Aw. He’s so cute.

Sansa: Do u miss me?

Jon: Yeah, I hate Eastwatch. I’m lonely. Send nudes?

Sansa: No. But I’ll pics of my tits for you to wank to. Deal?

Jon: Deal.

He walked down the hall of the base. ‘Jon, what’s up?’ Said a new recruit. ‘I was talking to my cousin,’

‘That’s nice,’

‘It is,’ he smiles sadly, then his phone lights up. ‘I have to go, to the bathroom,’ he told the kid. ‘Okay,’ The other guy said. He walked into the bathroom. It sucked these were his good pants.

He took it out. And opened his phone.

Sansa: Like the bra?

The bra was red and black. Targaryen colours. With grey and white wolves on the nipples.

Jon: Yes. Take it off.

Sansa: Okay.

His phone beeped.

She was toppless. ‘Damn,’

  
****

‘General you okay? You’re sweaty,’

‘I was wanking, don’t tell anyone, if you do you’re on toilet duty for 3 moon cycles,’ 


End file.
